sankaku aiyakkai
by phsycocutie
Summary: i dunno how to summarize this one so I puts random stuff related to it. Sasuke likes hinata. He's a bit rough. Hinata likes Kiba? Nope. Hinata likes the guy that's never even looked at her. Why? because, she can? orginally a short story, not anymore! haha


"In time we hate that which we often fear

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't bother me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Me, I'm Amour, well that's what my friends call me. See, MAJOR SPELLING DIFFERENCE.**_

It was yet another, hot as hell, sunny day where she was sitting. Kiba was running with Akamaru and Shino was sitting in a tree some ways away looking for bugs. Or at least that's how it seemed from her view. Soft lavender-blue eyes turned slowly from her teammates to the team that had come with them on vacation. Naruto was talking incoherently loud about some new ramen flavor to Sakura who just had dreamy hearted eyes for Sasuke. It could have been worse; Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru could have come. The young teen didn't have a problem with Shikamaru, he actually carried conversation very well, was intelligent too, but Ino and Chouji? Not so much.

_Naruto._

She ran a hand through her hair as the name whispered into her mind. She'd loved him for so long, Kiba and Shino had teased her for it, but it was really just a crush and some serious admiration. She leaned her head back to look up to the sky; the sun was beating down in the hot clearing. It rarely ever rained in Kanohagakure, but there wasn't much anyone could do about that. When it did rain, it stormed and she was usually found under her bead hiding. Storms scared her. They were out of Kanoha, but still in the country so there was still that dry-hotness about it. Her gaze traveled back over to team 7, Sasuke was sitting calmly in a tree, same as Shino and the other two were busy arguing over Naruto's overbearing annoying attitude. Sasuke just sat there ignoring both of them. Our sensei's were both off to the side talking, with their backs to us, even though they kept glancing back.

Sasuke. Humph, he'd come back and after killing Orochimaru he'd been accepted. After going back through the academy and training very hard though. He turned silently, feeling someone's eyes on him, assuming it was sakura and was going to yell at her, but when he noticed she was staring off into the distance with the wind blowing, 'psh, pathetic attempt to looking sexy.' Was his first thought, then he noticed the lavender place eyes, like pools of lotion, scented like lavender or lilacs, even the darker spots as though flecks of flower petals didn't strain out. He felt his face heat up at the delicate thought, it was so childish, he had yet to get his revenge. Instead he glared at her till she timidly turned away, her brows pulled together in an apologetic fashion even though she thought he couldn't see.

Kiba came bounding up to Hinata as he had a flower and Akamaru had so many more. When he presented her with the flower, she gave a gentle blush, but it wasn't a moment later that Akamaru jumped on him from behind and held him face down in the grass with an entire group of flowers in his rather drooly teeth, some with the roots still attached. Hinata giggled softly and took them before Akamaru tackled her. The only thought Sasuke had was , **"lucky dog.."** after a moment he realized he'd said it out loud, but no one looked at him, no one noticed with his low voice. Well, no one he realized. What he didn't see was the small bug right beside his hand on the tree. He brushed it off as just hormones that he just needed a little something and tried to forget about it.

_**Shino smirked across the field, so Uchiha-san has a crush on our little Hinata. **_

They went back to camp a little while later and Sasuke and Sakura disappeared for a while later. Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh and thought to himself, "she's only good for one thing." As they got ready for their nearly daily by now 'ritual', Sakura asked a question that shouldn't have been brought up, "**Sasuke, when are we going to tell people about us?" **Sasuke spun quickly and growled, **"never. There is no "us"."** She should've known but it still stung, to him she was just another quick fuck to get rid of things for all the love she gave him. As they got down to business, she noted some things, he was always rough, and he never kissed her face. He never had let her, they had never had an actual kiss; they were just bed buddies. She ground her teeth as the tree left impressions in her back, and hurt.

Hinata had been talking to Shino about what to make for dinner, when she'd left to get some water. She'd brought a lidded container, it was basically a bucket with a lid actually. She was walking back when she heard rustling and dropped the bucket, putting her hand to her kunai Hollister and activated her byakugan. She'd gotten there as they were getting dressed so she simply blushed, deactivated her byakugan in time as they came out. The bucket was at her feet and she had a kunai pulled up in front of her, as the two stopped midstep out of the bushes they noticed her wide eyes. She sputtered a response of, "**I-I-I'M S-So so s-s-sorry.. I w-was getting w-w-water.. I w-w-won't t-tell… I-I'm s-sorry…"** She grabbed the bucket and ran back to the river again. They both kind of stared after her like she was insane before Sasuke sent Sakura back to camp before him.

Hinata sat against the tall rocks by the river, washing the dirt out of the bucket after she'd dropped it. She was humming to herself, trying to put the horrifying image out of her mind when she heard crunching on the rocks behind her. When the person was close enough, she grabbed her kunai and spun faster than a normal human, catching his cheek. Sasuke rolled his jaw and clenched it before grabbing her arm that was still up by his face since she'd frozen in shock. He twisted it til she was turned around facing the rock she's been sitting against. Both their feet under water, she was pressed tight against the rock by her front and at her back, Sasuke was holding her roughly. Hinata thought that it was because she'd caught them, she immediately started in on her apologizing and stuttering, **"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry… p-please d-don't.. h-h-hurt me.. I d-d-didn't m-m-m-mean to c-c-catch y-you…" **her voice was squeaky and nervous. When she heard him growl and grunt something, she started again. He spun her quickly, once again shoving her back against the rock and she was still apologizing. His lips mashed against hers to shut her up, her voice was getting louder and more high pitched. He pressed roughly as his teeth crashed against her lips, causing her to gasp. Her wide lavender eyes were like moons as she stared into glaring onyx ones that slowly closed.

His tongue delved, tasting every inch of her sweet mouth, she was scared stiff. His lips were still pulled back slightly as his teeth roughly caught her lips. He felt him growing warm again, and could nearly feel her lips swelling beneath his rough assault. His teeth scraped against her swollen and bruised lips once more before he caught her bottom lip and pulled away. His arm was still around her, holding both hers in a painful 'under-arrest' style. She stared up at him scared more than when she fought Neji. He growled and turned away, letting her go and scowling, walking back to the camp. When he was out of site, she hit her knees, her fingers to her lips as she felt the swell, the bottom bleeding slightly.

Sasuke licked the blood off his lip before returning to camp. He heard Shino say, **"wonder where Hinata-san is with the water…" **Shino turned and looked at Sasuke, _he knew._


End file.
